


Give Me One More Night With You

by buoyantsaturn



Series: solangelo week 2k18 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, angst for like 20 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: He forced himself out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed a sweater out of his dresser. He glanced down, spotting a shirt that definitely wasn’t his, and felt another punch to the gut. God, he must’ve ran out of there so fast he forgot his shirt. Was Nico really that repulsive?





	Give Me One More Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> happy day one of solangelo week!! i had a different prompt planned but i ran out of time to actually write it, so i hope u enjoy some very old angst!
> 
> title is from don't you go by all time low

Nico woke up to a pain in his lower back and a strain of his muscles when he tried to roll onto his side. His head was pounding, probably a combination of too much alcohol and too little sleep, and the room was far too bright. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he slipped a hand across the sheets, expecting his fingers to find the warm skin of the blond that had shared his bed that night, but soon his arm stretched so far that his hand brushed against the cool wall.

Nico’s eyes shot open, barely able to ignore the pounding behind his eyes when he focused on the empty, wrinkled sheets that were hardly warm enough to seem as though someone had been sleeping there very recently.

His hand clenched in the bedsheet, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread like a punch to the stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up, but that might have just been the alcohol.

He  _ left. _  How could he leave? How could he sleep with Nico one night and then pretend it never happened? Nico didn’t think he would be able to  _ look _ at him ever again. They sat next to each other in class, they lived on the same floor, they had a study group!

Nico didn’t know how he would survive this. Just imagining those blue eyes meeting his and pretending that nothing happened, that Nico didn’t  _ love him _ after all the stupid flirting they’d been doing the whole year.

He forced himself out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed a sweater out of his dresser. He glanced down, spotting a shirt that definitely wasn’t his, and felt another punch to the gut.  _ God, _  he must’ve ran out of there so fast he forgot his shirt. Was Nico really that repulsive?

He pulled on his sweater - the biggest one he had, with the stretched out neck and the sleeves that were so long they covered his hands completely - and left the room, figuring he would try to make himself throw up anyway. Maybe that would make him feel a little bit better.

Nico kept his hands fisted in his sleeves and his head down as he shuffled down the hall, only finally looking up when he smelled coffee brewing.

He stopped in the middle of the room when he saw him. Leaning against the counter with a fresh mug of coffee in his hands, jeans left unbuttoned enough that Nico could see the underwear he wore beneath, bare feet, and wild blond curls (combination bedhead and sex hair, Nico couldn’t help but remind himself). 

It was almost like he could sense Nico watching him, because he set down his mug, and suddenly he was  _ there, _  right in front of Nico, with his hands on his cheeks and pressing a delicate kiss to his lips and murmuring, “Good morning, darling.”

Nico felt his breath hitch when he looked into those eyes that he didn’t think he’d ever be allowed to see again, and Will asked, “Why are you crying?” as his thumbs brushed just under Nico’s eyes. He didn’t realize he was crying. When had that started?

“Will?” he said, fists tightening in his sweater.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Will tried again, resting his forehead against Nico’s. “You’re wearing your mopey sweater. Why are you so upset?”

Suddenly, Nico could see something like fear in Will’s eyes. Will was  _ concerned _ for him. “I-- I thought you...left.”

“What?”

“I woke up, and you weren’t there,” Nico said in a whisper. “You weren’t there. I thought you left.” Nico could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks this time.

“What?” Will repeated, disbelieving and frantic as he tried to wipe away Nico’s tears as fast as they formed. “No, no, darling, no. I could never leave you.”

Nico escaped Will’s hands, probably due to the slickness of his cheeks, but much to Will’s surprise, instead of moving away, Nico fell against his chest, arms wrapping around his back. Will’s arms wound around Nico as well, gripping the extra fabric of the sweater in his fists.

“I won’t leave you,” Will whispered to him until he calmed down, “I’ll never leave you, darling. Please, let me make it up to you somehow.”

At those words, Nico drew himself back enough that he could see the desperation in Will’s eyes. He pulled Will’s arms from around him and started walking backwards. Will thought, at first, that they must’ve been heading back to Nico’s bedroom, but at the last second, they turned away, and Will found himself being pushed down onto a couch.

Nico placed himself gently in Will’s lap, snuggling up as much as he could against the other and tucking his head under Will’s chin. Nico took one of Will’s hands in his own, running his fingers across Will’s, as Will’s other hand traced up and down Nico’s spine.

“Nico?” Will said softly after a few moments, earning a quiet hum in reply. “I left my coffee in the kitchen.”

Nico tipped his head up, giving Will his best  _ you’ve gotta be shitting me _ glare. “You just told me you’d never leave me, and now you’re choosing a cold mug over me? No, you’re not getting up.”

Will swooped down and kissed him, not even pulled back when he mumbled, “There you are, darling.”

Will had gotten Nico pinned down against the couch cushions. Really, he was just laying on top of the smaller boy, but no matter how much Nico struggled (it wasn’t all that much), he wouldn’t be able to escape (not that he wanted to).

Will couldn’t believe they were finally  _ here. _  He didn’t know where  _ here _ was, exactly, somewhere between  _ friends _ and  _ more, _  but he was enjoying it here anyway. He was enjoying having Nico so close, seeing his bright smiles first hand and hearing his laughter so clearly.

After all this time,  _ months  _ and  _ months _ of flirting in class and buying Nico coffee when they were up late in the library, cramming before some test that Will knew everything about, but pretended he didn’t just so that he could be next to Nico for a little while longer. So that he could lean closer to him every time Nico didn’t understand something, so Will would try to explain it. So that he could steal glances across the table as he wrote down useless facts on scrap pieces of paper when he was pretending to study.

And that brought him here. To lying on top of a beautiful boy whose cheeks were turning pink from laughing so hard. To peppering kisses across every bit of available skin, just to keep him laughing. To slipping hands underneath the too-big sweater and pulling it over his head to expose more skin for kissing.

“I could never leave you,” Will said into the skin behind Nico’s ear, just like he’d said it less than an hour before: meaning every word. “How could I leave someone like you?” His lips trailed away from Nico’s ear as his hands drifted across his abdomen, along his sides, up his chest and back down again until his fingers brushed the waistband of Nico’s boxers. “How could I leave someone so beautiful?” Will asked as his lips grazed Nico’s cheekbone. “Someone so smart,” as he kissed Nico’s temple. “Someone so funny.” The bridge of his nose. “So clever.” His forehead. “Absolutely stunning.” The shell of his ear.  _ "Darling," _ he whispered as his lips passed Nico’s ear, latching on to the corner of his jaw and kissing, biting, licking at the skin until he was sure it was red.

_ "Will," _ Nico called, somewhere between a moan and a groan, one hand finding its way to wind into Will’s curls and tugging gently.

The door to the apartment opened noisily -  _ damn _ Jason for always being so  _ loud _ when he came home, though Will suspected he should probably be a little thankful for the alert - and Will’s head snapped back, eyes wide and staring across the room to the door.

Nico’s hand fell from Will’s hair, and he shifted enough that he could tip his head off the side of the cushion, getting an upside-down view of Jason standing in the doorway. He was wearing the same clothes he’d worn to the party the night before (which wasn’t a surprise, it’s not like he kept clothes at Piper’s place or anything. They weren’t  _ that _ far into their relationship yet), and he was squinting a lot and rubbing his head. Nico didn’t immediately see Jason’s glasses, but he was usually losing them, so Nico didn’t worry about it.

“Hi, Jason,” Nico said calmly, though Will was still frozen above him.

Jason blinked a few times in their direction, glancing back and forth between the two of them and rubbing at his eyes. “What the hell,” he mumbled before he shut the door softly. “What the hell. I’m too hungover, I’m going back to bed. Or I might throw up.” He made his way further into the apartment, not speaking again until he was somewhere down the hall. “Keep it down. No more than kissing on the couch, you have a bed in a room that locks for a reason.”

“Good to see you, too, Jason,” Nico called after him, and heard a door shut - Jason’s bedroom or their shared bathroom, he didn’t know.

Nico pulled his head back up onto the couch and brought both hands up to rest gently on Will’s shoulders - Will, who was now a very bright red, which Nico found surprising, considering his rather tan skin. 

“What do you think about that room with the bed and a lock?” Nico asked innocently, stretching one of his fingers out to tug at a curl at the base of Will’s neck.

Will nodded silently, obviously embarrassed, which Nico found rather endearing. Nico pulled him back down for a soft, sweet kiss, before gently pushing him away. The two stood, not moving from the space between the couch and the coffee table, and Nico asked, “Can you promise not to be gone when I wake up this time?”

Will was quick to wrap his arms around Nico’s waist. “Have I not proven to you enough yet that I will _ never _ leave you?”

Nico was in the middle of rolling his eyes (while still smiling, Will noted) when Will shot an arm down and scooped Nico up, carrying him in the direction of Nico’s bedroom.

“You better not let me hit my head on anything,” Nico told him as his arms slipped around Will’s neck.

“You’re awfully demanding, you know that?” Will said as he entered the room, nudging the door shut with his foot and keeping his eyes locked on Nico’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! see you for the rest of solangelo week!!


End file.
